


Sleeping Whispers

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, and i want to keep my old works aliiiiiiive, from an old old blog, that im deleting soon, this is an old old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx





	Sleeping Whispers

Summary: Sherlock talks in his sleep.

Request: Could you do a Sherlock x reader in which they find out that Sherlock talks in his sleep (whenever he does sleep)

Warnings: Too much fluff. I can’t seem to write anything without making it over the top and cute.

Dating Sherlock was an adventure in itself. You were often the subject of many of his experiments and his chauffeur to many crime scenes. You gave on up on trying to clean the flat, and just opening up the fridge was always a surprise. Like today, you opened up the fridge to make dinner, and found a severed hand.

“Sherlock!” pulling the cold hand out of the fridge, you debated what you were going to do with the hand. “Sherlock, what’s with this hand! I told you about keeping body parts in the fridge.” You headed towards the living room to confront him, only to find him sleeping. It was an odd occasion, he spent most of the 24 hours bothering you or solving crime, and he rarely had time for what he deemed a luxury. You were going to leave him alone and let him get some well needed rest, but a small noise coming from him changed your mind.

“(y/n)”

You heard a small whisper coming from the man in front of you. Leaning in closer to him, you hear another whisper. “(Y/n), (y/n), come here,” He started shifting a bit, and you feared he was waking up already, but he was just rolling in his sleep. The longer you watched him the more you realized he moved a lot in his sleep. You never really had time to observe him like this, so it’s not strange you never noticed.

Like how he scrunches his nose every so often, or how his lips slightly puckered up, or how he kept a perfectly steady breathing pattern.

“(Y/n)”

Again, he repeated your name in his sleep. I wonder what he’s dreaming about.’ you sighed while thinking. You decided to stay and listen to him. Maybe he’ll say something cute or romantic in his sleep,’

“Whatever you do, never touch my stuff again,” To say you where disappointed was an understatement. It’s not like Sherlock was ever romantic, but you were hoping maybe sleep talking Sherlock was. But, he was just the same, complaining about you ruining his stuff.

Letting out a sigh, you got up from the floor to retreat into the kitchen, but stopped when you heard another noise come from him.

“(Y/n), I love you.” You moved closer, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you too,”

As you started heading back to the kitchen to make your snack, Sherlock slowly opened one eye, with a small smile on his face.


End file.
